Our Suns
by Tamae Namikaze Hyuga
Summary: Killua y Hinata eran distintos, tanto física como mentalmente, también en términos de fuerza. Pero había algo que los hacia parecidos a la vez: su amor hacia sus soles.
¡Buenas! Bienvenido a este que es mi segundo fic. Les agradezco mucho su atención. Antes que nada les digo que esta historia no es romántica, ambos personajes (Killua y Hinata) no tendrán contacto romántico. Además de que habrá una mención shonen-ai, si no les gusta la categoría, no lean. Deben saber que estos personajes son mis favoritos, y no pude evitar crear una historia con ellos de protagonistas. Por favor, si hay algo que les molesta de la historia, no recurran a los insultos. Y me disculpo de antemano si hay un poco de Ooc en los personajes, hice lo posible por apegarme a los personajes, pero creo que me salí un poco en algunas partes.

Disculpen si hay incongruencias con respecto a ambas series, vi HunterxHunter hace mucho y no recuerdo del todo algunas cosas.

Hay aclaraciones mas abajo para aquellos que no hayan visto la serie HunterxHunter.

Advertencias: leve shonen-ai. Se ambienta en el arco de Greed Island.

Disclaimer: La serie y personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Yoshihiro Togashi.

¡Bien! ¡Empecemos!

* * *

 **Our Suns**

* * *

Sudor frio corrió por su espalda, trago con fuerza y se mantuvo lo más quieta posible para evitar que las cuchillas de su captor no hicieran más contacto de lo debido con su cuello, tan filosas como katanas, las puntas de dichas armas se presionaban sin llegar a lastimarla, pero aun así dándole a entender que si hacia un movimiento brusco todo terminaría para ella.

Aun no entendía como había llegado a parar en esa situación. Todo había comenzado tan normal ese día; había salido de la aldea con su equipo para una misión de rastreo, nada grave, simplemente encontrar el rastro de renegado y luego de encontrarlo, enviar la dirección de su posición a la aldea para que los _anbus_ se hicieran cargo de él.

Hicieron todo según lo planeado, recolectaron información sobre su paradero, le rastrearon y evitaron tener contacto directo con él para así evitar peleas innecesarias. Terminaron por encontrarlo a la afueras de una pequeña aldea, justo a mitad del bosque. Todo marchaba según lo planeado, pero no contaban con que el hombre fuera tan astuto para descubrir que lo seguían, aunque era de esperarse de aquel que en el pasado fue un _jounin_.

Justo cuando ya se ponían en guardia para comenzar la pelea, el hombre saco un pergamino y mordiéndose el dedo pulgar, unto sangre en el papel. Del pergamino surgió un hoyo oscuro que empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor. Shino y Kiba lograron sujetarse a tiempo de unos árboles cercanos, pero ella no fue tan rápida. Termino por ser absorbida por el agujero. Lo último que oyó fue a sus amigos gritando su nombre.

Cuando despertó, luego de haberse golpeado la cabeza al salir del otro extremo del hoyo, se vio parada en un bosque casi igual al que estaba antes de ser atrapada por la trampa del enemigo. Analizando la situación con cuidado considero prudente volver a la aldea y buscar a su equipo.

Pero se encontró con algo que la sorprende, no era la misma aldea de antes. Tenía más puestos, lugares y más personas en ella, por no decir que un ambiente más vivaz. Así que a la primera persona que encontró, un joven con un enorme anillo verde* en su dedo anular, en su camino le pregunto en qué lugar se encontraba, a lo que este con un deje de burla le dijo: "¿No es obvio? Estamos en _Greed Island_ * , ahora apártate de mi camino, estorbas" dijo mientras le empujaba.

-Greed Island…-Nunca había oído de un lugar así, en ninguna de sus misiones o salidas de la aldea, le extraño ya que se notaba que era un lugar bastante transitado (por la cantidad de ciudadanos y visitantes en ella). Siguió preguntando a todo aquel que pasara a su lado y le respondían con lo mismo: "Greed Island". Ya cansada de la situación y de cómo parecía no tener un respuesta concreta sobre donde se encontraba parada, decidió volver a donde comenzó, quizás encontraría rastros de sus amigos en el bosque, dudaba que anduvieran muy lejos.

Corrió entre los arboles hasta que llego a un claro, pero a la hora de acercarse oyó un ruido, se escondió rápidamente. Y de entre la arbolada salió un joven. Pelo blanco y alborotado, piel clara, con buena contextura física… En fin, un chico que podía catalogarse como "guapo". No parecía peligroso, pensó en acercársele y preguntarle por su equipo, tal vez él los hubiera visto. Pero justo cuando planeaba salir, piso una rama. Eso alerto al chico y antes de que se diera cuenta este desapareció ante sus ojos. Confundida mira a los lados buscándolo y cuando iba a salir, una voz emergió detrás de ella:

-Que ni se te ocurra moverte.-Advirtió, mientras sentí algo filoso hacer contacto con su piel. Ella ya había estado en situaciones parecidas antes, pero esto era diferente. Era peor. Un aura asesina y sanguinaria salía de su captor, el aire alrededor se sintió mil veces más pesado que antes, era casi como si una cobra la tuviera enrollada contra sí y estuviera a punto de comerla.

Y aquí es donde llegamos al principio de la historia, donde ella no sabía qué hacer para salir de la peligrosa situación en la que estaba. Sintió miedo e impotencia. Podía sentir la respiración del joven en su nuca. Pensó que quizás era el fin cuando el chico se alejó de ella con simpleza y tranquilidad.

-Hmp, por lo que veo no eres otra jugadora-dijo mientras miraba la mano de ella, Hinata giro la cabeza lentamente (aun temblando un poco por el miedo) y se dio cuenta que en la mano del muchacho había un anillo verde, igual al del primer joven con el que se encontró en la aldea.

-Disculpa el error chica, creí que eras algún enemigo, pero no muestras ser un peligro en potencia, sin ánimos de ofender-Dijo con burla el peliblanco.

Hinata respiro para calmarse y se incorporó con cuidado y aun desconfiada. Miro al joven delante de ella, con las mismas características que había visto antes, pero con la diferencia de que ahora podía ver sus ojos; de un azul profundo, casi como zafiros, felinos y traviesos. Se sonrojo, ciertamente era guapo.

-Bueno, nos vemos.-Y así, tan calmado y campante como si no hubiera estado a punto de matarla minutos antes, continuo su marcha, dándole la espalda.

-¡Es-Espera!-Grito Hinata.

-¿Uhm?-Él volteo a verla extrañado.

-¿Dónde se su-supone que estoy?-tartamudeo la Hyuga.

Aun mirándola extrañado, se volvió hacia ella y respondió.

-Estamos en Greed Island, por supuesto-El joven la miraba como si no entendiera a que venia la pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Ok. Empezaba a cansarse de ese tono tan condescendiente de las personas de ese lugar. Parecía que todos sabían dónde estaban menos ella.

-Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Killua Zoldyck, un gusto.-dijo mientras una ancha sonrisa gatuna se extendía en su rostro.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas del incidente, y se encontraban sentados en un tronco cerca del lago, había logrado conoce un poco más acerca del albino; como que tenía 13 años igual que ella, que era cazador (según había entendido, era una especie de trabajo o posición ahí) y al mismo tiempo un asesino, que las cuchillas con que la había amenazado antes en realidad eran sus uñas, incluso se lo demostró; la venas de su mano se marcaron con fuerza (igual a como ella activaba su Byakugan), sus dedos y uñas aumentaron de tamaño, Hinata no replico más al respecto, y que esperaba a sus compañeros para continuar con su misión. Cuando le pregunto cuál era dicha misión, este le respondió: _ganar el juego_. Eso la descoloco, pero decidió dejarlo por lo sano.

Hasta ahora, Killua se había mostrado amable y confiado con ella, a pesar de ser una extraña, como quien camina por el patio de su casa. No había dudado al responder sus preguntas y eso la inquietaba un poco. ¿Cómo puede alguien tener tal seguridad con un extraño? Ciertamente, ella ya le había dicho su nombre y su edad, pero solamente eso, él no mostro más interés aparte de esas dos cosas.

-Killua-kun-Llamo al joven, que estaba concentrado comiendo una bolitas de chocolate que salían de un curioso empaque parecido a un robot.- ¿N-No dudas de mí?-El albino trago las ultima bolas de chocolate que quedaban en el empaque.

-Para nada-Killua respondio.

-¿P-Por qué?

-No pareces peligrosa-le comento tranquilamente- y no te dije nada relevante de mi- hizo a un lado la caja vacía de chocolates y se volvió hacia ella, fijo sus enormes ojos azules en ella, estos se veían más oscuros, profundos y fríos-Y si intentaras algo solo tendría que matarte.

Hinata trago saliva, porque solo había que mirarle a los ojos para saber que el chico decía la verdad, no tendría alguna consideración en matarla si fuera necesario. Agradecía que ese no fuera el caso, ella no había mostrado intenciones contra él, ni pensaba tan siquiera en irse contra él, porque, además de que no había razones para hacerlo, era obvio quien de los dos iba a ganar.

-Además, me caíste bien-rio el chico. Ella sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca al oír eso, la voz fría había cambiado en unos segundos de gruesa y fría a una traviesa y risueña.

Y no era mentira, la chica le había caído bien, parecía amable y bastante simplona a su parecer, nada peligrosa. Además de que no percibía Nen* saliendo de ella, pero existía la posibilidad de que estuviera usando Zetsu*. Pero la chica no llevaba anillo, lo cual indicaba que no era jugadora, y por tanto no era una enemiga, quizás era un "extra" en el juego. Killua la miro un rato, ella al notarlo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a otro lado, él rio travieso. Esa chica era rara, pero agradable. Se estiro un poco en su asiento y con fingida fatiga exclamo:

-Aaah, ya empiezo a cansarme, ¿a qué hora llegara Gon? Rayos, mira que tenerme esperando, ¡tsk!-Hinata lo miro.

-¿Gon?-pregunto

-Es uno de los compañeros a los que espero-aclaro el chico.

-Ya veo-dijo Hinata. Nuevamente, el albino no parecía preocupado por dar más información a ella, pero eso no era lo que había captado su atención, sino sus ojos; aquellos zafiros intensos que hasta ahora había visto desde fríos y calculadores hasta risueños y traviesos, se volvieron cálidos. Eso sin mencionar que su voz se volvió más ligera, con familiaridad y todo ante la mención de un nombre: Gon. ¿Quién sería él? ¿Por qué causaría tal efecto en el chico que anteriormente se había mostrado dispuesto a hacerle daño? Hinata se movió incomoda en su lugar y reuniendo valor, y desobedeciendo la regla Hyuga de "no inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían", pregunto:

-¿Quién es Gon?-Killua la miro como un bicho raro.

-Pues mi compañero, te lo acabo de decir-dijo con una ceja levantada y un tono de voz extrañado, como si la pregunta fuera innecesaria.

-N-No me refiero a eso-aclaro y reunió más valor, volvió a preguntar- _¿Quién es Gon?_

Killua le miro sorprendido y descolocado ante la pregunta. Carraspeo e intento disimular su sorpresa anterior, se acomodó en el tronco y fijo su vista en el claro delante de él.

-Es mi amigo-declaro con orgullo- mi mejor amigo, por no decir el primero-rio.

-¿C-como es él?

-¿Él?-Killua volvió a reir- es un tonto, siempre busca que todos a su alrededor estén bien, felices. Es muy impulsivo y cabezota, también suele hacer las cosas sin pensar, pero… creo, que eso es lo que lo hace tan genial. Además de ser un digno oponente en batalla, me lo ha demostrado. Se preocupa mucho por los otros, más que de sí mismo. Y, a veces, cuando lo veo… es como si resplandeciera, como si fuera un sol-callo un momento y continuo-si, Gon es increíble-Hinata sonrió, no perdió detalle de como los ojos del chico resplandecían al hablar de aquel que era su amigo, y como nuevamente su voz se volvió ligera al hablar. Y aun con esos pequeños insultos hacia él, no lo hacia con la intención de ofender, mas bien parecían halagos hacia el muchacho.

-Gon-san es especial para Killua-kun-La verdad es que no necesitaba que se lo confirmara, era algo bastante obvio a decir verdad. Killua se sonrojo gravemente ante lo dicho y giro a verla con el rojo predominando en su rostro.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no! Digo… ¡Sí! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Pero él…! ¡Yo…!-se atoraba en su explicación. Lo dicho por la chica lo tomo desprevenido y ya no sabia que decir. ¡Por Dios! Si su padre lo viera en aquel apuro, recibiría tremendo regaño. Hinata observa con disimulada diversión, su intención no fue avergonzarlo, solo dio una declaración al aire.

-Tranquilo.-dijo ella.-Se cómo te sientes-Killua callo, aun con las mejillas algo encendidas y le prestó atención-Yo también tengo una persona especial en mi vida.

Y así era, con rubios cabellos y con ojos azul claro (más claros que los del muchacho a su lado), también cabezón e impulsivo, pero con un corazón puro y buenas intenciones. Con voluntad férrea y que lograba transmitir a otros, que hacía sentir a cualquiera, especialmente a ella, que todo era posible.

-Su nombre es Naruto-continuo, con las mejillas sonrojadas levemente-de cierta manera, creo que se parece a Gon-san, él también es muy impulsivo y se preocupa por los demás, especialmente por aquellos que son importante para él, y aunque las cosas se tornen difíciles él siempre busca salir adelante. Y, al igual que tú, al mirarlo a él, siento como si viera al sol-finalizo la peliazul.

Killua, ya dejado atrás la vergüenza, la miro con sorpresa ante lo dicho. Lo dijo con tal sinceridad y orgullo, como si estuviera hablando de un héroe. Como si estuviera hablando de alguien especial. Dudaba que es chico se pareciera a Gon, para él, Gon era único e irremplazable, pero había algo en la voz de la chica que le hacía creerle. Por un momento se sintió tonto por cómo se comportó hace un momento.

-Sí, la verdad es que Gon es alguien muy especial para mi-Declaro, ante la atención de la chica.-hay veces que pienso, que él me salvo de la oscuridad en la que algún vez estuve metido-Hinata sonrió, sabia como se sentía el chico-Pero tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que algún día él desaparezca o se aleje de mi-confeso su preocupación.

-Entonces lucha-le dijo ella con firmeza, Killua la miro sorprendido ante la confianza en su voz-lucha porque eso no pase, siempre busca estar a su lado y apoyarlo. Y nunca te retractes de lo que sientes al estar con él.

No sabía que decir, sintió un nudo en la garganta ante lo dicho. Desde que había conocido a Gon sintió que él era diferente a los demás, que significaba mucho más que otras personas para él. Cuando el valiente muchacho fue a rescatarlo a su hogar, sintió un sentimiento nacer de su corazón, no lo supo explicar, era algo que sentía por primera vez, muy distinto a la admiración que sentía por su padre o el respeto/miedo que sentí hacia Illumi. La preocupación que sintió al ver su batalla contra Hisoka fue igual de intensa y su alivio/sorpresa al ver lo rápido que había mejorado sus heridas de batalla. Pero lo más importante era cuando el pelinegro le pidió que se quedara con él y vieran el mundo juntos. Había pasado muchas cosas a su lado, y es cierto que cuando el chico encontrara a su padre, ya no habría más por hacer. Pero era egoísta. Quería permanecer a su lado, aun después de él y lo dicho por la chica calo hondo en él.

-Tienes razón-Declaro con entusiasmo-permaneceré a su lado. Le brindare mi apoyo y todo de mí. Gracias, Hinata-Killua sonrio hacia ella. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego levanto su mano y alzo su dedo meñique ante la mirada interrogante del Zoldyck.

-Entonces, prometámoslo-Ella aun con el dedo meñique alzado, lo dicho sorprendió al muchacho-permaneceremos al lado de ellos. Hasta el final.

El ojiazul miro fijamente el dedo de la chica y negando divertido, no pudo más que levantar también su dedo y buscar unirlo con el de la peliazul. Ella sí que era rara, mira que hacer un promesa de meñique con un chico que acababa de conocer.

-Sí, es una promesa-Dijo divertido. Pero antes de unir sus dedos, la mano de la muchacha empezó a emitir luz, y cuando se fijó no era solo su mano, sino también su cuerpo. Hinata se asustó por un momento, pero luego entendió que sucedía; era hora de decir adiós. Le hubiera gustado haber seguido hablando con el peliblanco, y sobretodo conocer a Gon. Pero ya era hora de irse.

-Arigatou, Killua-kun-agradeció Hinata-Gracias por todo.

Porque era así, desde que se había ido Naruto de la aldea, las cosas se habían vuelto algo pesadas de llevar, pero después de la conversación que mantuvo con el ojiazul, sentía su alma más liviana, se sentía capaz de seguir adelante. Y cuando volviera Naruto, ella le demostraría cuanto había cambiado.

-¡Tsk! ¿De qué hablas? Yo no hice nada-giro la cabeza al otro lado, "en verdad que era humilde" dijo con orgullo el peliblanco para sus adentros. Hinata rio suavemente, y aun con su cuerpo difuminado y brillante, se inclinó un poco y deposito un suave y ligero beso en la pálida mejilla del chico. Killua se sonrojo al sentir los suaves labios en su piel. Cuando termino el contacto se giró a verla alterado ante la muestra de afecto.

-Adiós, Killua-kun-Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una estela de luz ante los ojos del muchacho.

Había sido todo tan raro, nunca había tenido contacto (más de lo necesario) con una chica, por no decir que no tenía mucha experiencia en el campo. Y aun se sentía extraño por la sensación de confianza que tuvo con ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, ella transmitía cierta calma y seguridad. Pero aunque hubiera sido raro, también lo disfruto, ella le había hecho entender aún más lo importante que era Gon en su vida. Y lo haría, cumpliría su promesa, caminaría a lado de Gon hasta que sus caminos se separasen, y si reunía valor, quizás nunca habría necesidad de separarse de él.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba a través de la arbolada junto a su equipo, luego de desaparecer ante la vista de Killua, apareció ante sus amigos, los cuales por suerte se habían hecho cargo del enemigo, pero por sus heridas (no tan graves, pero si algo serias) no había sido fácil. Luego de vendarse y atender sus heridas, y un mini interrogatorio de su equipo sobre a donde había ido a parar (no dijo mucho al respecto, más que lo necesario, no menciono a Killua, quería mantener para si lo vivido) mandaron la información a Konoha y emprendieron su viaje camino a su hogar.

Ella no olvidaría al Zoldyck, guardaría el tiempo que paso con él en su memoria, y cumpliría su promesa, trabajaría para alcanzar a Naruto y caminar a su lado. Y cuando él volviera, lo recibiría como era debido.

Pero lástima que nadie le dijo que su llegada la tomaría por sorpresa y acabaría desmayándose al verlo, como siempre.

* * *

* Todos los jugadores tendrán un anillo verde que les permite utilizar dos hechizos de palabras clave en el juego:

Libro - diciendo la palabra clave "libro", que hará que una carpeta se materialice para el uso personal del jugador para guardar las tarjetas.

Ganancia - diciendo la palabra clave "Ganancia" un elemento en su forma de tarjeta se convertirá de nuevo en su forma material, pero no puede volver a su forma de tarjeta de nuevo.

*Greed Island: es un videojuego de ficción en Hunter x Hunter. Se accede a él a través de una Consola JoyStation. El juego transporta los cuerpos físicos de sus jugadores en el mundo de Greed Island, liberándolos al morir (momento en el que mueren en la "vida real" también), cuando ganan, o cuando utilizan una tarjeta especial en el juego que los deja salir. Sólo puede ser jugado por personas que pueden utilizar Nen.

*Nen: Es una técnica que permite a un ser vivo usar y manipular su propia energia vital (conocida como Aura).

*Zetsu: detiene el flujo de aura (Nen) de su cuerpo por cuerpo por completo

* * *

Bueno, esto fue todo. Este es el segundo fic que subo a esta página;-; no estuve del todo conforme por cómo me quedo, pero si me gusto de cierta manera, espero a ustedes también les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decirme al respecto, como una crítica (constructiva, no insultos y ofensas) o una felicitación me haría muy feliz. Nuevamente, disculpen si tuve algún error

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado algo de su tiempo para leer mi extraña historia. Sin mas que decir, me despido. ¡Un beso grande a todos!


End file.
